


Sir yes sir

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny calls Steve 'Sir' in the heat of the moment, and Steve... Hmmm. Let's just say he's well pleased, and leave it at that, shall we? Utter PWP with no literary merit whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir yes sir

**Author's Note:**

> God, I _never_ used to write that kind of stuff before Steve and Danno highjacked my life, _what is this even_.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: It's not mine, nor is it real, though not for lack of wishing!

“Danny, can you just _shut up_ for _two goddamn seconds_ and get back to what you were doing?”

“Yes, sir,” Danny says on a strangled laugh. He’s mostly joking; there’s no way he’s calling Steve ‘sir’ while they’re on the job, although he knows plenty of other people do, cops who back them up, civilians who recognise the authority in Steve’s voice, his stance, the way he carries himself. Steve’s never reacted to it any other way than taking the respect as his due.

So Danny’s just as surprised as him when Steve lets out a breathless moan that sounds like it was startled from his throat. His cock jumps in Danny’s hand, and a drop of precome leaks out of the slit to trail over Danny’s curled fingers. When Danny looks up at him, Steve’s expression remarkably resembles that of a deer caught in the headlights.

“Holy shit,” Danny whispers, face cracking in a delighted, utterly depraved grin. Steve looks abashed. “Or should I say, holy shit, _sir_?”

Steve can’t stop the whimper that crawls out of his mouth. His hips jerk helplessly, pushing his cock into Danny’s fist. Danny tightens his grasp, rubbing his thumb firmly over the glans. Steve shudders violently under him, and his eyes roll back in his head. His jaw clenches, but he’s not quite there; Danny can see the strain on Steve to let himself go, to let Danny take care of him. So he falls back on what he does best -- he talks.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he murmurs, voice rough with need. “You gonna fuck my fist, sir? You gonna pin me down and make me take it? You gonna make me jerk you off and lick your come off my fingers, until all I know is your taste? You gonna use your come to push two fingers inside me, stretch me, rack me up so much that I’m begging for it, keep me there until you’re hard again, so you can push your cock inside me and fuck me through the bed? Is that what you want, _sir_?”

Steve is panting now, desperate little sounds that might be Danny’s name. “Please,” Danny hears; it sounds like it’s being torn out of Steve. He’s shaking so bad that Danny’s getting a little worried, but Steve’s pressing his body into Danny’s, not away, so he goes with it, uses his other hand to slip two spit-slicked fingers behind Steve’s balls and inside him, muscles parting like butter for him, Steve’s that turned on, but it’s still not enough--

“Come for me,” Danny asks as he lowers his head to look Steve right in the eye, on fire with the same urgency that is gripping the body he’s sitting astride. “Now, sir.”

Steve breaks apart, bucking so fitfully he almost knocks Danny off, rasping shouts coming out of a throat gone raw from ten minutes of continuous begging, pre-verbal now that he’s finally _there_. It’s _incredible_ , a rush like no other, to be the one to get Steve like this, wrecked and trusting and undone.

“Fuck me,” Danny says weakly, so hard he’s aching and at the same time feeling like he’s the one sprawled boneless over the sheets, fucked-out and giddy with it. Steve’s eyes are still closed, and there’s a faint, contented smile on his lips -- he looks like he’s basking in the afterglow, and Danny’s happy to let him; at least for a little while, before he straddles Steve’s hips and sets to winding him up all over again.


End file.
